It appears that x-ray technicians can become injuriously exposed to an accumulation of random deflected secondary or scatter x-rays over a period of time when they are and work closely or directly adjacent to the body of the object being exposed to the x-ray beam during an x-ray exposure period. Such potential or actual radiation injury is desirably to be avoided. The instant invention was designed to provide protection against such injury.
In taking x-ray images of children and animals, it is difficult to get satisfactory exposures if the child or animal is allowed to remain on the table by itself. It is almost always necessary to hold the child or animal still and substantially motionless during the x-ray exposure period, short as that may be. During this period, the technician wears a rubber or plastic apron and gloves which are filled with or contain a lead lining in one form or another, to absorb or resist the direct and reflected x-ray beam and rays. But heretofore, he has had no protection for his upper chest, face, head and neck, from random of secondary x-rays deflected by the walls and equipment in the x-ray chamber or room. This invention was designed to provide such protection to the technician who is directly adjacent the body of the object being exposed to the direct x-ray beam.
Another source of radiation danger is present for doctors or other technicians who use fluoroscopy in cardiovascular analysis or treatment, wherein dye-containing catheters or probes are inserted into main arteries or other passages under precisely controlled conditions. Exposure to a relatively high level of radiation occurs in such treatment, which requires the doctor to position himself in the direct path of the x-ray beam, subjecting him to cumulatively high quantities of radiation in a relatively short period of time.
When a patient is being exposed to an x-ray beam for chest examination, he is usually placed adjacent a wall of the film carrier machine with his chest to the wall, the back of his head and neck facing the projector portion of the x-ray beam equipment. At this time, there is no protection afforded such body portions against direct and indirect exposure of the x-ray beam and deflected rays. This invention provides such protection when the face mask and chest shield device are mounted on the patient in reverse attitude whereby the back of the head, neck and shoulders are shielded from such x-ray beam and secondary rays.